


Date Hard

by BumbleeBeeBaby



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game), Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, He's not really a villain, Love me some Shingen, Watch the movie if you haven't, just a fun little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleeBeeBaby/pseuds/BumbleeBeeBaby
Summary: Christmas Hijinks in a strangely familiar setting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas Exchange Gift from 2 years ago. I came across it again and decided to post it just for fun.

Date Hard  
(A Christmas Parody)

 

From the CEO to the janitorial staff, everyone was in full celebration mode on this 24th of December on the 33rd floor of the Date Corporation building. Food and drinks were plentiful, everything from high end chocolates to low brow potato chips, and gifts, both of the joke and the ass kissing variety, were handed out with good nature.

It must have been holiday magic, or maybe everyone found it hard to keep serious when the Chief Marketing Officer, Shigezane, and the entirety of the mail room staff were belting out 'Sleigh Ride' rather spiritedly, but despite the so obvious differences in social station, there was no awkwardness.

And it was definitely better than the painful rendition of Semi-Charmed Kind Of Life they had just gotten done with. Shigezane was a huge fan of 90's music, which much to his chagrin was being played on radio stations calling themselves classic rock. Classic his ass. That was when music was MUSIC.

For most of the staff this was as close as they would get to the men (friendly, approachable Shigezane aside) in charge, CEO, Masamune Date, and his right hand, the COO, Kojuro Katakura.

Both dressed in impeccable dark suits with accents of dark green and dark blue respectively, and sipping, scotch for Kojuro, gin and tonic, minus the gin for Masamune, out of heavy crystal tumblers, they made an imposing presence in front of the 17 foot, fully decked out, tree.

Kojuro surreptitiously glanced at her as she was handed the small box with her name on it. The corner of his mouth quirked up momentarily before he covered it by taking another sip from his glass.

He watched, with barely hidden interest now, while she ripped off the bow and pulled open the red and green striped paper with all the delicacy of a child hopped up on Christmas cookies.

She paused, staring at the light blue box with white ribbon, even while the other people in the secretarial pool squealed at the familiar logo.

Finally, apparently, unable to take the suspense any longer she lifted the lid of the box to reveal the beautiful watch nestled inside. Platinum face with hand tooled leather strap.

He didn't even blink as her hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide with surprise. He felt himself smile a little wider and again, used his nearly empty scotch to hide it.

She was on her feet in an instant bee-lining directly for where he and Masamune stood. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“I think there's been some kind of mistake,” she said, her voice was rushed, a faint flush on her cheeks. “This can't be for me.”

She held out the box first to Masamune and then, when he made no move to take it, to Kojuro.

Masamune offered her a wry smile, the eye not covered by the eye patch glinting merrily. He clapped Kojuro on the shoulder and brushed past her, not saying a word.

“There's no mistake,” he said draining his glass. “You lost a watch in my mess of an office, if you recall, I am replacing it.”

She blinked once. Twice. Staring at him as if he'd suddenly grown another head.

“You don't replace Timex with Tiffany,” she explained using her patient voice. The one reserved usually for small children and morons.

“I want you to have it,” he replied with a slight shrug of one well muscled shoulder. “Do you not like it?” He plucked the watch from where it rested.

“How could I not like it? It's beautiful. Whoever picked it has wonderful taste. That is not the point.”

“I picked it,” he said simply as he took the opportunity to fasten the thing around her still outstretched arm.

She was doing her best to ignore the way her blood zinged with his touch. To completely disregard how her breath hitched as his long, cool fingers lingered on the pulse point of her wrist.

“I want you to have it,” he repeated. “Indulge me?”

When he looked at her, his green eyes dark and heavy lidded she found she was willing to indulge him in many ways, any way, he wanted.

She nodded slowly, knowing full well those clever fingers stroking at her wrist could feel just how quickly her heart was beating now.

Did she have a crush on him? Had she had a crush on him since she first slapped eyes on him her first day of work? Well of course, who didn't? But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that he might harbor attraction to her as well. Okay yes, in her wildest dreams he did, but in her boring realistic dreams he didn't.

She dropped her gaze from his but found herself seeking his eyes again almost instantly. She felt reckless and a little bold from the atmosphere. She felt in her belly her want for him.

“If we can find some privacy I could thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kojuro's eyebrows would have shot clean off his head at the speed he'd raised them had they not been firmly attached.

“Is that right?” he replied to her offer in a silky voice. He blinked slowly, straightening to his full height to look down at her with a small, sly smile. “Well, Precious Girl, I'm sure we can make that a reality.”

He slid his large hand over her much smaller one, tangling his fingers with hers as he started towards the door that would take them from Masamune's office and into the hallway where any number of empty conference rooms were available.

The noise from the party dimmed as the glass door closed behind them. He passed the first few rooms, too close, but stopped at the door of the fourth, opening it.

He lifted a brow questioningly. He was not going to force this had she had a sudden change of mind, but he could have nearly shouted in joy when she smiled, a little shy, a little sly, and walked past him into the darkened room.

It was dark, the blinds drawn over the windows to keep even the lights from the city at bay. And it was quiet, nothing but tables and a few chairs taking up space.

She turned into his chest, her arms going around his neck, though she had to stand on her toes to manage.

He put his hands on her waist to steady her, though he made no move to touch her otherwise. He wanted to gauge her interest and state. Had she been drinking?

He was content to take things slow, to suss out the situation. He'd waited months already for her, he could wait longer if he had to. She was a puzzle for him to solve, and he loved puzzles.

He was tall, warm, solid against her. He smelled delicious. Her lips found their way to his jaw. He'd probably shaved that morning but now, hours later, his skin was slightly stubbly, she enjoyed the sensation against her lips.

He wasn't moving, but his soft intake of breath let her know he was right there with her, feeling what she was.

She pulled lightly on the back of his neck.

“You're tall,” she whispered. “And I want to kiss you.”

She could practically hear his smile in the dark as he bent for her, bringing his lips to almost touching hers.

“So kiss me,” he said, his voice deep, raspy, his breath playing against her mouth. He was giving her the lead, but it was obvious to them both that he was very much in charge of this situation.

She shivered and closed the slight distance between them, her lips brushing over his softly. He tasted of scotch and promise.

At the first touch of her lips he wrapped his arms tighter around her, his hands moving to grab her hips, pulling her tighter against him.

He took over, flicking his tongue against her lips, demanding entrance. She parted for him, and he deepened the kiss swallowing her moan.

He lifted her onto the table, finding space for his hips between her parted thighs. Her skirt had ridden up, leaving only the lace of her panties and the material of his suit between them. He could feel her heat and he rolled his hips against it. It was too much, and not enough.

The dress she wore specifically for the party wasn't her standard office attire. Short, tight and black with a red bow at the waist she was a present waiting to be unwrapped by him.   
The deep scoop of the neckline allowed him to curls his fingers into the silky, stretchy material and slide it down her shoulders.

The green of her bra pleased him. Her pale skin made the lace look like moss on marble. He smiled at her while bowing his head to run his tongue along the edge of the material that covered her breasts.

“Exquisite,” he murmured against her soft skin. “Better than I had imagined even.”

She started at that.

“You've imagined me?” she asked. Her voice was breathy and the sound of it hit him directly in the cock.

“Many times, my precious girl, in many ways.”

It was the second time he'd called her that. It fit. She was so very precious. So very. And she was most definitely his. Every cell of him knew it. The way she responded to him told him she knew it too.

He was about to pull the cups of her bra down, to bare her for him when loud popping and crashing sounds could be heard.

He straightened up putting a finger to her lips to hush her gently.

She sat up, adjusting her dress to cover herself. The serious expression on his face made her hold her breath.

That couldn't be fireworks, not inside she reasoned.

She hopped off the table, pressing against him as she strained her ears.

“Kojuro?” she whispered.

He had his cell out and pressed to his ear, then pulling it away and frowning at the screen.

“Do you have service?” he asked sharply.

“I don't.. my phone is with my purse.”

He grabbed her hand and moved to the door, cracking it just slightly. He looked out, the darkness hiding him, the lights of the office illuminating the events unfolding in there.

“Armed men, at least six visible.”

He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud until he heard her gasp. He brought her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. He was a tactician at heart, a strategist, a plan already forming in his head.

“They probably jammed the cell tower,” he murmured. He might as well keep vocalizing his thoughts, to keep her calm, and because now, they were in this together.

“We're going to try and get to the elevators,” he said. “I have to assume the guards in the lobby have been... incapacitated.” He chose his words carefully. In truth they were probably dead but he didn't want to scare her with vocabulary.

“I need to stay here, try and get Masamune someplace safe.” Thank fuck he'd spotted Masa still unharmed, standing in front of his employees as if he alone could shield them. “But I need you to get out of the building, get someplace you can call the police.”

“You don't think they will have the exits guarded?” she asked.

He nodded at her.

“They will, at least the ones they know about. But there's a tunnel between this building and the next, maintenance uses it. It's not on blueprints. It's not a guarantee but it's our best shot right now. Turn left off the freight elevator, its an unmarked door painted to match the wall, very unobtrusive.”

He held out his key card to her. With his position the card would unlock every door between this building and the next which Date Corp. had previously been housed in.

They had moved to this newer building only recently, construction and renovations mostly done with the exception of the two floors directly above the one they stood on.  
He noticed her hand shaking a little as she took the card, but she still took it.

He stroked her hair.

“Brave girl,” he said.

He peeked out the door again, everyone seemed gathered in the room, sloppy.

If Kojuro had been in charge of this he would have had his crew checking these rooms first. But he wasn't going to complain about the stupidity of his foes. Not when it gave him an advantage.

If no one looked into the hallway they were good, if they were spotted, they would need to run. The shoes he'd worn to the party were beautiful, but hardly practical. Hers were even worse.

“We're better off barefoot,” he said, kicking off the expensive loafers and pulling off the even more slippery dress socks he wore.

She followed suit, her heels landing beside his.

“Tiffany for Timex, Louboutin for Nine West,” she laughed quietly slipping her hand into his.

“As many pairs as you want,” he replied sliding into the hallway practically holding his breath.

The dash from the room to the elevator bank was thankfully short, but as they rounded the corner they came face to face with one of the bad guys.

She barely had time to blink before Kojuro had hauled back and punched the man, who was just as surprised by their sudden appearance as they were, dead in his face, nose spurting blood all over him.

Another punch and the man was out cold on the floor.

“I'll take this,” he said retrieving the man's gun. “And this.” He picked up the radio. “Old school but effective for when you've made sure to cut communications.”

He looked down at the man. No doubt he would have killed him given the chance. No doubt he would have killed her. And that was enough of a reason.  
He pulled off his jacket, bunching it as thickly as he could.

“Cover your ears,” he said.

She did as she was told, turning her back to him and holding her hands over her ears.

Placing the jacket over his face as a makeshift way to muffle the sound of the shot, Kojuro put the muzzle of the gun tightly against the man’s skull and fired.

He hoped that the noise from the other room swallowed up the soft pop his gun had made.

“Don't look,” he instructed, not that there was much to see other then a small pool of blood.

They always got that wrong in action movies, there was never as much blood as they showed.

He stood and lead her past the main set of elevators and around the corner to the freight elevator. It was on a different breaker than the normal ones. He was hoping the party crashers would have known that and left it operational. This one had no fancy lights to let anyone know which floor she was on.

A soft ding and the doors opened for her.

He touched her cheek softly and then held out the gun for her to take.

“Unless the person in front of you is a fucking cop you shoot. Am I clear?”

When she hesitated he moved in behind her and put it in her hands, showing her quickly how to hold it.

“Two hands. Finger on the trigger only when you're ready to fire. If you point it at someone, it's to kill, not for any other reason.”

“Okay,” she whispered. Clicking the safety on and off twice. “But what about you?”

He motioned over his shoulder to the crossed Katana on display on the wall under the Date Corp. logo.

“I'll be fine,” he grinned. “I'll see you soon.”

He kissed her hard and quick and then pushed her into the elevator praying that he was right. That he would see her soon. Unharmed. Hopefully naked.

He grabbed one of the weapons and started back down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride down seemed to take forever when the lift stopped silently and the doors parted she hesitated, listening.

She could hear voices, far away. The overhead lights had been cut with the power and the emergency lights were dim at best.

She stepped out of the elevator and looked left. Right as he said, there was a door. She crept to it swiping the card through the recessed card lock. The light switched from red to green and she could hear the lock disengage.

The door cracked open and with another quick glance behind her she passed through the door locking it behind her.

Kojuro crept down the hall. The glass wall of the office made it impossible to hide for long but he made use of a large planter to cover behind.

He glinted the light off the shiny blade of the weapon, directly hitting Shigezane in the eye.

The younger Date nodded, once briefly, in acknowledgment. He would just have to trust that Shigezane would be able to tell Masamune that he was out here.

He looked around, noticing an open door down the hall. He silently made his way peeking inside.

Two of their crew with a laptop setup, too busy with whatever they were doing to notice him slip inside.

He relieved them of their heads before they even knew what had hit them.

He looked at the screen, eyes narrowing. They had been hacking into Date Corps finances. It looked like they were going to force Masamune to electronically transfer the business' vast wealth into several private offshore accounts.

“So that's their game,” he muttered. Then he noticed something else. They had their men wired up with body cams. And what he saw as he watched made his blood run cold. The entire unfinished floor above them was wired with explosives. Enough to take the entire top three floors, including this one, apart and them some. They weren't planning on letting anyone out alive.

He caught his first glimpse of who was in charge.

“Takeda,” he snarled. He shouldn't have been surprised. They were rivals, bitter, ugly rivals, in the past, why wouldn't that continue.

Shingen Takeda had a gun pointed at Masamune and he looked almost ready to pull the trigger. He caught the last snippet of the conversation.

“And then your helicopter will take off with me aboard. And we can all live happily ever after,” Shingen said in a silky tone that was almost believable.

“Bullshit,” Kojuro spit. The copter would take off and they'd blow the explosives killing everyone. He needed to get people if not out of the building, then to the bottom floors.

He needed to take them by surprise. He looked around the room for something, anything that could help him.

An air vent. They would all be connected. He grabbed a chair and stood on it, to remove the cover. He took his shirt off, fastening a makeshift sling, securing the both katana to his back. Wearing only a white, tank top style under shirt, he muscled his way into the vent, being forced to crawl his way to the main office. Peeking through the vent cover he placed himself in the back of the room.

He could drop in behind the tree. With the distraction he caused hopefully Shigezane and Masamune would take up the fight with him and they could take out the six men.  
He could have cursed out loud when Shingen looked to the tall, blue eyed man to his right.

“Keep them herded up,” he told one, “Yuki, Saizo, you're with me.” he said, “We're going to take Date here and make us rich.”

He grabbed Masamune by the arm, gun to his temple and yanked him out of the room followed by the other two.

Not ideal but he'd have to make it work.

He pushed open the vent as silently as possible thanking the universe that the tree they had set up as decoration hide him from view as he dropped to the ground.

He took an ornament from the tree and rolled it so that it hit Shigezane in the foot. The other man didn't react except to start a three count with his fingers, hand held down by his thigh.

When he folded his last finger up Kojuro let out a battle cry and sprung from behind the tree like a madman. He tossed the second sword to the younger Date and they charged forward.

The element of surprised worked on the first two, they were dead, throats slashed or hearts pierced before they hit the ground.

The third started firing wildly. But he didn't know who to focus on and while he swung when Shigezane yelled at him, Kojuro's blade found its mark slicing the man from throat to navel.

“The whole floor above is rigged to blow. Take these people to the ground floor. You have to use the stairs, elevators are out.”

Shigezane nodded in understanding.

“Be safe and get him back,” he said with a quick clap on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Kojuro could see the flashing blue and red lights far, far below. He felt a sense of relief. That most likely meant she'd gotten out. Was able to call the police. Safe.

He spun when he heard a shot ring out, but was brought up short as he came face to face with Shingen and his two henchmen, Yukimura and Saizo.

And her. They had her, gun to her head, tears running down her cheeks.

“I'm sorry,” she sniffed. “That one,” she indicated the silver haired man. “He found me when I was on my way outside after I called.”

The one called Saizo smiled lazily.

“This Little Lady was trying to cause us some trouble,” he drawled.

Shingen traced the barrel of his gun down her face and she flinched.

“She's beautiful,” he said smiling brashly. His long red hair was pulled away from his face, into a tight ponytail like any good villain “She should be my woman. But instead I'll have to kill her.”

She struggled in his grip but he only held her tighter making her cry out.

“Yukimura, Saizo, take care of him. I'll be waiting for you both on the roof.”

He could only watch helplessly as she was pulled out of the room, her eyes locked on him.

He faced the two men. They were clearly skilled fighters, skilled warriors in this game. This would be no easy fight and he couldn't be sure what Shingen was doing to her even now.

They both leveled their guns at him but Yukimura stopped.

“Doesn't feel fair to just shoot him,” he said. “I mean, aren't you impressed by him Saizo?”

Saizo shrugged. “Yeah, he's impressive.”

Kojuro readied his blade. Mind games? He was good at those.

“He's not going to wait for you yanno,” he said. “The helicopter only seats him and the pilot. You both are as good as dead.”

“Shingen wouldn't..” Yukimura started to say.

Suddenly.

“Kojuro. Go.”

Breathlessly Shigezane and Masamune, bleeding from the shoulder, but still standing, burst into the room. Armed.

Kojuro didn't waste any time pushing past as they tangled up with the two Takeda, grabbing two of the guns from the floor.

He caught up with Shingen on the unfinished 34th floor. Standing perilously close to the unfinished wall he kept his grip tight on her, but his wild eyes let Kojuro know he would drop her off the side of the building in a heartbeat.

“Stay back,” he hissed. “And drop that gun or she goes for a fall.” He pushed her closer to the edge in emphasis. “Drop it” he repeated.

“Kojuro no,” she cried out. “Don't do it.”

Kojuro dangled the gun with two fingers and then tossed it far from him in the near empty room, the metal ringing loudly as it made contact with the concrete.

“Fine, it's gone,” he said placating him holding up his empty hands. “She's got nothing to do with this.”

Shingen pulled her against him, hand on her waist. He didn't miss the scowl that found its place on Kojuro's face.

“She's got everything to do with this now,” he cackled. “She's special to you hmm?” He sniffed her hair making her wince. “I can see why.”

Kojuro snarled, taking a step forward before Shingen took a step backwards, closer to the fall.

“Do you really think you can stop me cowboy?” he laughed harshly. “With no gun? No.. nothing?” He made the mistake of loosening his grip on the girl.

“Yippee-ki-yay, Motherfucker,” Kojuro spat pulling from his back the second gun he'd grabbed, and firing twice.

Shingen wheeled his arms around having taken a direct shot to the shoulder.

Kojuro watched as he stumbled back, horror sinking in as Shingen managed to curl two of his fingers around the loose band of her new watch.

She was pulled to the floor as Shingen went over, dangling from her arm. She cried out, clawing at her wrist.

Kojuro pounced at her, pulling the katana from the sling, with a single slice he cut the watch from her wrist sending both villain and timepiece to their deaths.


	5. Chapter 5

She stared unfocused into mug of steaming tea. The night seemed like a dream, a nightmare, she could almost write it off except that Kojuro sat beside her on the expensive leather couch sporting numerous cuts and scratches, more than even she had.

“I have something stronger if you'd rather,” he said nodding in the direction of the bar in the corner of the room.

She shook her head. She couldn't seem to warm up, despite the tea, and she couldn't stop shaking. Even the blanket he'd draped over her shoulders didn't seem to help.

He took a sip of his drink before setting it aside.

“Will you excuse me a moment?” he asked pushing to his feet practically out of the room before she made a sound of acknowledgment.

She sipped her tea and shivered again busying herself with looking around the obviously expensively decorated apartment.

She wondered, given that it was clean and tidy unlike his office, if he had a cleaner. She stood and wandered around the room looking at the objects he'd deemed important enough to display.

Her attention was drawn to the corner of the room where a soft shuffling was heard.

A clear bowl, with a small pool was illuminated by a warming light. The cutest turtle ever was warming his belly on a warming rock. An engraved tag on front of the set up announced his name as Bontenmaru.

“You are sweet,” she giggled to him as if he'd understand. “But I don't see how you don't escape right out of there.” The bowl didn't look very secure though she was woefully under educated in the climbing ability of turtles.

“He does actually, quite often.”

She started, his voice was right in her ear, when had he approached?

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his breath puffing against her ear, her shivering now not only because of her chill.

“I want to warm you,” he practically purred. “If you are interested.”

“I'd like that,” she didn't even hesitate. She wanted him to warm her, to make her blood sing, to prove after everything they were both still alive. To make her his precious girl.  
He slid his hand down her arm to tangle his fingers with hers pulling her toward the back of the apartment.

She found herself in a bathroom her entire apartment could fit in. In the very center like some kind of hot spring was a sunken infinity tub, as deep as a spa, running over with hot, sudsy water.

“Ohhhh that looks heavenly,” she breathed.

Kojuro, ever the gentleman, stepped away from her.

“Would you like to enjoy it alone, or perhaps you might not mind some company?”

She turned, blushing a little, but grabbing the hem of his tattered and dirty white tank top.

“Please,” she said voice barely above a whisper. “I want you to stay with me.”

Kojuro's breath left him in a quick hiss.

He let her remove his shirt, his toned body causing her eyes to widen.

He grabbed her by her hips, pulling her tightly against him, forcing her to look up at him or have her face smushed into his very, impressive pectorals.

He dropped his mouth to hers in a languid kiss. Reaching around behind her he drew that zipper of her dress down just as slowly, easing his tongue into her mouth, his fingertips trailing down the newly exposed skin of her back.

She stepped out of her dress, and he was happy to see that the bra he'd decided was his most favorite thing on the planet, seriously, he could write a poem about how her breasts looked cupped in that moss green lace, had survived mostly unscathed.

She shivered as his eyes flashed like well cut emeralds.

He continued to move torturous slow as he ran his fingers back up her spine and into her hair. She'd had it up at one point, elegantly done, but now it was in disarray, wayward strands hanging loose around her face.

He carefully pulled the pins from her tresses letting the thick waves fall to the small of her back with a sharp intake of his breath. Even covered in grime and dust and bruises she was breathtaking.

He slipped his fingers under the straps of her bra dragging them down her shoulders.

He was almost reverent in his treatment of her, his gaze worshiping.

He unclasped her bra with one hand while the other tangled itself in her thick hair, pulling her head back slightly.

As the lingerie fell to the floor he licked his way down her neck, pausing at the hollow of her throat with a hot, open mouthed kiss. Two fingers hooked in her underwear, pulling the scrap of lace down to be forgotten.

“You are beautiful,” he mouthed on her skin.

She shuddered against him, feeling desire pooling between her legs.

Her hands moved to his belt and she smiled wickedly when his hips bucked instinctively. He wasn't as in control as he would have her believe.

She pulled the leather from the wool loops and let her fingers trail over the obvious bulge in his ruined dress pants.

He continued the path of his lips, this time with a groan and a smile, until he could fasten his mouth on one of her tight nipples.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth, her back bowing.

“Make certain that voice is for my ears only my good girl,” he huffed hotly against her skin before once against pulling her nipple into his mouth.

“Ko..jur..o,” she whispered shakily, her knees suddenly unable to support her.

He caught her easily with one arm, mouth moving to lavish attention on her other nipple.

She managed to open his pants and said a silent prayer when they fell down his hips, his boxers following.

He dug his fingers into her thighs, lifting her, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist and rewarding her with a deep growl when she did and her heat met his hardness. He fastened his lips to hers, a rough kiss, all teeth and tongues and moans, and managed to get them both into the tub.

The water enveloped her, the heat making her head fall back with a sigh. But he gave her no time to relax as he nipped along her collarbones, snaking his hand between their bodies so his fingers could test the wetness between her legs.

She pressed against his hand, nipping his bottom lip.

He smirked, his thumb parting her folds, finding her swollen clit.

She gasped, grinding against his thumb wantonly.

“I..please.” she managed her eyes slamming shut, capturing her own bottom lip between her teeth.

Kojuro hummed in acquiescence. He'd give her what they both wanted so desperately. He would watch her come undone under his touch, then he would have her. Then he would claim this precious treasure as his own.

He laid her back. She floated a moment before reaching out and anchoring herself by grabbing one of the the tubs edges.

He cupped her hips, fingers digging into her lower back, settling her legs, on one either of his shoulders.

She looked down her body at him, all wild, wide eyes and need, and he smirked.

He wondered if she had any idea how enticing she was, the tips of her breasts just above the water, her hair flowing out form her head like ribbons in motion, her body flushed from the heat and from his touch.

He could barely suppress his moan as he lifted her towards his mouth.

The first flick of his tongue had her swearing. Loudly. When he sucked her clit into his mouth roughly she started to shake.

Her body was craving release, the adrenaline, the slow tease, the fear, the highs and lows, everything was gathering between her thighs. She wanted to clutch at his hair but couldn't and she cried out in frustration.

“Stay with me,” Kojuro groaned against her mound, “So sweet.”

He could feel her body tighten, her hips jerking, needing more. He pulled her in closer, giving her more pressure, harder strokes.

He slid first one and then another finger inside her dripping core, curling them as he worked her.

She threw her head back and cried out loudly as she came, her walls clenching around his fingers, his name a sob on her lips.

He licked his lips, and as she watched, sucked his fingers clean.

After all that, it was the blush on her cheeks that had him pulling her onto his lap as he collapsed into one of the moulded plastic seats, settling her knees on either side of his thighs and pushing into her in one smooth motion.

She'd never felt so full and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips at his considerable size.

He put his forehead on her shoulder, still, giving her a chance to get accustomed to him, his breathing labored.

She slowly rolled her hips earning herself a growl from him. Her breath was stuttered and her eyes shut as she began to ride him, slowly at first, then faster once she found her rhythm.

And then he started to move and she was lost.

Her eyes rolled back and she made a noise she wasn't even sure she was capable of making until that exact moment when he pushed deeply into her, giving her his whole length.

Her nails dug hard into his shoulders and he moaned in appreciation.

“Good girl,” he panted. “Mark me as yours.”

He gripped her hips and began to control her speed on him, slamming hard up into her, her core tight around him making him lose his mind.

She started to shake, clamping around his length as her second orgasm hit her like a storm, one that she rode out as he continued to drive into her.

It was too much to bear and all too soon he found himself chasing his pleasure, spilling himself into her as he shouted her name like a swear.

He held her close as they both came down from the heights they had reached.

She made a small sound of protest as he slipped out of her and shifted her weight so that she sat properly on his lap.

He chuckled.

“We have all the time we need now,” he whispered into her hair. “I shall love you until this world turns to dust.”

She pressed her ear to his chest, his heart, steady and strong, beat in time with hers.

“Only until then?” she asked. “I'll love you longer than even that.”

And she meant it. She felt as if she'd always loved him.

“Oh?” he questioned playfully. “Will I have to prove to you that I love you more? Because, I am more than willing to do so.”

“Merry Christmas,” she answered in response. “You are the best present I've ever received.”

“I think, my darling girl, that you are the true gift.”

She grinned cheekily, raising her eyebrows questioningly at him.

“But... Yippee-ki-yay?” she giggled.

He shouted with laughter.  
“I heard it in a movie once.”


End file.
